Dinner
by akane miyuki
Summary: Hanya JJ, Yuri, dan makan malam penuh kejutan. / THIS IS A JJ X YURI FANFICTION. DONT LIKE DONT READ PLEASE!


**Dinner**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Yuri on Ice** **© MAPPA, Mitsurou Kubo, Tadashi Hiramatsu**

 **Dinner © akane miyuki**

 **Warning:**

 **I know, I know. Kebanyakan dari kalian pasti gak suka kan sama JJ x Yuri? Iya tau kok kalian ga perlu nutup nutupin perasaan kalian~**

 **Maka dari itu, don't like don't read ya teman temanku yang cakep~**

 **Dan bagi kalian yang suka JJ x Yuri, silahkan membaca dan menikmati cerita yang kusuguhkan ini haha~**

 **Special buat kalian di hari Valentine yang indah ini!**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

Rambut pirang pucat di ikat ke atas. Bahu dan telinganya masih sibuk menahan ponsel pintarnya, ia sedang berbicara dengan seseorang di seberang telepon sana. Alisnya sekali dua kali berkedut, susah menahan posisi seperti ini. Ketika ia selesai mengikat rambutnya, ia memindahkan posisi ponselnya dari bahu ke telapak tangannya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan pembicaraan di telepon tersebut.

"Hah, apaan sih?" Yuri mendecak kesal, suara di seberang telepon membuatnya teriritasi.

"Iya, aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam." Ujar orang tersebut. Yuri menghela nafasnya, kemudian ia berdiri dan melihat kalender yang tertempel di dindingnya. "Hmm, oke. Aku tidak ada jadwal malam ini. Jam berapa?" tanyanya.

"Bagus! Jam 7 malam nanti ya, di restaurant biasa, oke? Aku akan menjemputmu nanti, _mon chaton_ ~" Yuri mengumpat walau terselip rasa senang ketika mendengar ucapan itu terlontar dari bibir orang yang menyebalkan itu.

"Oh diamlah JJ. Sudah ya, aku akan bersiap siap sekarang. Sebaiknya kau tepat waktu menjemputku, idiot." Tanpa ragu mematikan telepon. Yuri tersenyum, memandangi jam dinding yang berada di kamarnya. Ia harus tampil menarik malam ini, demi sang raja yang ia cintai.

* * *

Ketika Yuri melangkahkan kaki keluar rumah, ia melihat sebuah mobil Ferrari berwarna merah parker di depan rumahnya. Tanpa harus ia pertanyakan, ia sudah tahu jawabannya. "Hey _mon amour_. Kau terlihat cantik." JJ berada di sampingnya, mengulurkan tangan. Yuri dengan sigap menoleh ke arah samping.

"Kau ingin membuatku mati muda ya, hah?" Tanya Yuri yang terkejut mendapati JJ sudah berada disampingnya, mengulurkan tangannya. JJ terlihat sangat rapih dan menawan mengenakan jas berwarna hitam dengan kemeja berwarna merah.

Oh, sangat _Canada_ sekali.

"Mati karenaku bukan hal yang buruk juga kan, sayang?" Yuri menyikut perut JJ. JJ mengerang sakit dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Sudah, ayo pergi." Ajak Yuri yang kemudian menarik JJ menuju ke arah mobil. JJ hanya tertawa menanggapi sikap Yuri yang terlihat bersemangat itu.

* * *

Yuri sedang sibuk mengunyah makanannya, ia terlihat sangat menikmatinya.

Berantakan.

"Pelan pelan makannya, dong." Ujar JJ sembari mengusap sisi bibir Yuri yang berantakan karena saus itu. Sepertinya Yuri sengaja tidak makan dari siang hanya untuk acara makan malam bersama dengannya ini, manis sekali. Pikirnya.

Yuri yang kemudian mengunyah perlahan, menyendokkan lagi makanan itu kedalam mulutnya. JJ menghela nafas dan kembali melanjutkan makan juga. Di sela sela mengunyah, Yuri menggigit sesuatu yang keras. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya.

Kemudian ia diam, menengadahkan telapak tangan kirinya dan kemudian ia mengeluarkan benda keras itu dengan lidahnya. Benda itu terjatuh di atas telapak tangan kirinya.

Senuah cincin bermotif mahkota.

Kemudian ia menatap lurus kearah depan. JJ tidak ada, Yuri kemudian menoleh kearah kanan dan disanalah JJ, berlutut. Kemudian meraih tangan kanan Yuri yang tergantung, menggenggam tangan itu.

"Yuri Plisetsky." Ujarnya, kemudian dilanjutkan.

"Aku manusia yang keras kepala, aku punya keinginan rumit untuk selalu berada di sisimu. Walaupun mungkin kau tak suka, kau terganggu, kau benci padaku, kau menganggapku posesif, aneh, pecundang dan memiliki selera humor yang buruk, aku ingin tetap berada bersamamu, selamanya. Apakah kau bersedia?" Yuri lemas.

Wow, JJ benar benar mengatakan semuanya, hal hal yang tak ia suka dari JJ selama ini.

JJ mengakuinya, seorang Jean Jacques Leroy mengakui kelemahannya di hadapannya.

Bahkan ia melamarnya.

 _WOW_.

"Itu saja? Kau tak mau menambahkan lagi?" Tanya Yuri, ia menatap kearah kedua manik biru JJ yang harap harap cemas. Kemudian ia kembali melirik cincin yang JJ sengaja letakkan didalam makanannya. Indah memang, bentuk dan motifnya. Yuri menyukainya.

"Kau lupa satu hal, JJ." Ujar Yuri, yang kemudian melepaskan genggaman tangan JJ dan memakai cincin itu di jari manis tangan kanannya. Yuri tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Kau sering sekali hampir membunuhku tanpa kau ketahui sekalipun." Yuri memeluk JJ.

"Kurasa tanpa harus kuberitahu, kau sudah tahu jawabanku, hmm?"

' _ **JE FAIS'**_

 **End**

 **A/N: yap. Aku sedang mencoba produktif!**

 **AND HELLO THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC IN THIS FANDOM SO PLEASE TREAT ME WELL!**

 **KRITIK DAN SARAN SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN!**

 **AND PLEASE**

 **Do not ship hate because I know you all probably don't like this pairing but I LOVE THIS PAIRING SO PLEASE?**

 **Aaand i've probably warned you from the very first start soooo if i see any ship hate review... :) well what can i say.**

 **fk u. /GA MIY/**

 **If u love this pairing too please please PLEASE befriend me. PLEASE I NEED MORE SHIPPERS. AND GA LAMA LAGI KAN BAKAL ADA PLIROY WEEK (FOR MORE INFO PLS PM ME) (psst, i dont bite.)**

 **Akhir kata, I hope you enjoy this small fanfic. Ide gak ngalir, maaf kalau memang ada ketidakjelasan dalam fanfic ini, aku juga ngetiknya barusan ini huhu.**

 **Ah iya**

 _ **Mon chaton**_ **= my kitten**

 _ **Mon amour**_ **= my love**

 _ **Je fais**_ **= I do**

 **Okaaaay ini beneran akhir kata. Terima kasih sudah membaca!** _ **Au revoir**_ **!**


End file.
